The aging process is believed to relate to the failure of cell components such as the cell nucleus to continue to replicate otherwise healthy cells. This is believed to occur as a result of damage which occurs to essential cell components resultant of decrease in levels of key chemical agents or substances involved in cellular regulation and production. These agents will typically diminish as a result of reduction in efficiency over time of glands and organs in the human body. Reductions in such key chemical agents are believed to cause damage to the RNA and DNA in each cell nucleus which thereby reduces the ability of the cell to reproduce itself which ultimately brings on the aging process which yet further accelerates the decrease in body's production of the key agents. Therefore, the essential problem in anti-aging management is that of maintaining appropriate levels of key metabolic agents so that the genetic material within each cell will not become damaged or otherwise lose efficiency.
Therefore, it is desirable to have improved dietary supplement compositions that provide nutrients and substances to effectively support optimal cellular functions for the purpose of anti-aging management at both the cellular and organ levels.